


The red hair wasn't real

by Kathyforest52



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love, Love it totally not only for children, Spy love is real, The red hair isn't real, They are totally together, representation of natasha's feelings pre during and after the avengers movie, sorta character analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathyforest52/pseuds/Kathyforest52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many things are real. Natasha Romanov's red hair was one of those things that weren't. Her relationship with Barton, however was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The red hair wasn't real

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All recognisable characters, places, and plot ideas belong to their respective owners. Not me.
> 
> A/N: Hey. I wrote this fic ages ago, posted it on FF.net (under the same name) and decided to improve it and post it here. So, feel free to comment about your feelings on this story (anything is welcome- this is my first gig on this website, so go easy on me). Thanks, and enjoy!

The red hair wasn't real.

 

Neither was the face of calm she wore after she turned around.

She wasn’t scared.

But she _was_ affected. She was _angry_. So she lied. The God of Mischief hit a sore spot with her, one that had led others to being maimed (and often the loss of their and the people they loved, lives). But she didn’t crack, not for him. She showed no feelings. Her face was blank.

But.

She was compromised.

She was compromised to Barton. He gave her a choice, gave her a chance to start over; to break her programming. He saw past her façade.

Saw that she was being manipulated. Saw that she wanted help. Wanted someone to _see_ what she _needed_ so desperately. And that if she didn’t get it, she was ready to let it all go. That she didn’t matter (not to herself. Not to her family, as she had none.); she was no one, nothing but a reputation that she didn’t want, blood on her hands that she couldn’t clean. She didn’t want to _hurt_ no more.

He gave it. He gave her a reason to live and fight. He gave her a second _chance_. He fucking chose her over his organisation which was supposed to hold all his _loyalty_. He broke the trust that others had in him for her, on an instinct. On the fact that he  _saw_ what she was trying to convey. 

She feared. God she feared. But not for her or for Barton (Oh God! Barton, he’d better be okay otherwise she’d _kill_ him, or kiss him, but probably both at the same time while she punched him in the face for blaming himself. She knows he’s going to blame himself. He’s too soft. But that’s why she likes him. That’s why he saved her.).

He was her _partner_ ; and the stupid Birdbrain got himself into trouble again.

Like Budapest.

She feared for those she would kill, those she would use to get him back. She’d lost control before.

And most of all she feared what would happen if she lost him, or if he lost her. She feared for what lengths she’d go to, this time.

She’d fight tooth and nail for him. She’d hurt him if it meant that she’d saved him in the end. Even though it physically felt like she was in pain too.

But in the end she got him back. Not completely, but he was getting there (she'd wait for him. She will). He felt guilty of his actions. But he wasn’t. It wasn’t his fault (and she was going to keep telling him that, because Clint Barton is _worth_ it, worth everything, at least to her. He saved her, now it’s her turn. He was her friend. Her family and he was _home._ And he was _hers_. No arsehole of a god was going to take him away from _her._ )

 

The red hair wasn’t real.

But her loyalty, her partnership to Clinton Barton was. He was her partner. And _nothing_ (and no one)hurt _her_ partner.

 

The Black Widow wasn’t real.

But the compromised woman, the living proof that second chances existed and that love wasn’t just for children. Was real.

 

The love she had for Barton _was_ real. 

And in the end, that’s enough.

Because the fight she’d give to make sure he was watching her back, like she was watching his, always.

That was fucking real too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading (I hope it was worth your time)!


End file.
